Desperate
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT. She was willing to do whatever it took to get ahead and he had no problem taking advantage of that. Miss Tessmacher/Eric Bischoff.


**A/N:** Good morning, Upper East Siders. Been a while, I know. This is based off of the RP that I am a part of. So yeah. I own nada. Read. _Review_. **Enjoy**! Peace and love!

* * *

><p>"<em>You know, if you want to get ahead in this business, I can help."<em>

"_Really? I'd do anything, anything at all! I wanna make it so bad."_

A tear slipped down Brooke's cheek as flashbacks of the night entered her mind. What had she gotten herself into? Her brown eyes glanced around the room - it was unfamiliar. She already knew she wasn't at home, she already knew where she was. In fact, she remembered exactly what had happened. Sure, she'd gotten a little tipsy, but she'd been in the right frame of mind the whole time. Letting out a soft sigh, the brunette rolled over - surprised to see that Eric was no longer in bed. She didn't dwell on where he was, she just wanted to get home and scrub the shame off her body. Using the blanket to cover her naked body, she slid off the bed and started looking for her clothes.

"_So, tell me, Brooke," Eric smiled, offering the brunette a beer. "How bad do you wanna succeed here in TNA?"_

_Accepting the beer and taking a quick sip, Brooke began biting her lower lip - a nervous habit of hers._

"_Tell me."_

"_So bad, Mr. Bischoff. I would do anything if you just please gave me a shot."_

_Eric smiled as he inched closer to Brooke, his hand dropping onto her bare thigh. His smiled increased when she tensed up a bit, her hand gripping his to ensure that he wouldn't put it where it didn't belong. After a few moments, she released his hand and glanced up at him, biting her lip once more. Eric reached out and brushed some brown hair out of her eyes, intently staring at her._

"_M-Mr. Bischoff-" Brooke started, moving his hand from her face._

"_Please, Brooke," Eric started, kissing her knuckles. "We're gonna be working very closely. Call me Eric."_

"_Oh, uhm, Eric…heh…you said you could help me?"_

_Instead of answering verbally, he nodded his head and once again inched closer to the slim brunette. Brooke opened her mouth to say something, but Eric put a finger to her lips and uttered a soft 'shh'. She obeyed and drew in a deep breath when his face moved even closer to hers. Before she could react, he pressed his lips to hers and started slipping his hand under her shirt._

Another tear fell as Brooke found her panties and slid them on. He had her in the palm of his hand as soon as their lips met. She felt so dirty, so ashamed. The list went on and on. The brunette bit her lip to stifle more tears as she hooked the clasp of her bra. Her shirt and skirt didn't seem to be anywhere and a frowned crossed her lips as she sat on the edge of the bed. Faintly, she heard the shower going and she assumed that's where Eric was. She didn't dare go find out for sure - she couldn't face him. How was she supposed to face him ever again after she'd given herself up to him? Just a few beers and she was on her back. She hated herself so much.

"What did I get myself into?"

_Eric's lips moved from Brooke's and slowly slid down her neck, biting at her soft tanned skin. A moan escaped her lips and she could almost feel him grin. His hand was totally underneath her shirt, reaching up towards her breasts. She didn't move an inch as he continued to grope her and suck on her skin. She felt oddly at ease, considering that a much older man was feeling her up. Eric smirked, knowing that she was only so at ease because of the beer he'd supplied her with. He pulled away from her quickly, enjoying the pout that now graced her lips._

"…_Eric…"_

"_Shh."_

_She fell silent and he gently grabbed her by the hair, easing her down to her knees. Brooke looked up at him, such naivety in her eyes. He smirked down at her, savoring her innocent doe eyed look. In one swift motion, Eric had unzipped his jeans and they - along with his boxers - were now resting by his ankles. Brooke tried to form words, tried to deny him - all she could manage was a tiny squeak as tears fell from her eyes._

_What he wanted was simple. But, it something she'd never done before - ever. Sure, she enjoyed sex. This was just different to her. Her brown eyes were fixed on Eric as he was clearly waiting for her to get started. She swallowed the lump in her throat, reminding herself that he was willing to help her career. Leaning forward, she took his dick in her hand and slowly inched it into her mouth, nearly choking on his length at first._

"Fuck!"

Brooke frowned, looking at her forearm which was now covered in little red marks. Reliving the previous night, she'd started digging her nails into her arm. Only now she realized how forceful she'd been. Taking a glance around the room, she spotted her shirt thrown over a lamp. She quickly retrieved it and yanked it on, wasting no time. Now if only she could find her skirt, she could be out of there before he got out of the shower. A cold chill ran up her spine when she heard the water shut off.

Too late. The brunette made a small squeak, moving to sit on the bed again. She didn't have any other choice. She couldn't go anywhere without a skirt - especially not while wearing a thong. The bathroom door opened and Eric stepped out, facing her in only a pair of boxers, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Looking for this?" he asked, dangling her skirt in front of her.

_He'd enjoyed her on her knees. In fact, he'd enjoyed it so much that he asked for more and she obeyed. After the third time, she scooped her up and dropped her onto the bed, yanking off her skirt and panties. She was silent - even as he climbed on top of her and pressed his lips to hers. She returned his advances, her fingers moving freely through his hair and she arched her back, allowing him to enter her. With a smirk on his lips, he rammed into her as hard as he could._

"_Fuck!" Brooke screamed out, yanking on his hair and digging her nails into his back._

"_Yeah, that's right, slut. Scream - let's hear it," Eric smirked._

_He thrust into her again - harder than the first time. She moaned again, this time gripping the sides of the bed. He kept riding her, going harder each time. Her moans grew louder and soon she started begging for more - begging to be ridden harder. He obeyed her wishes, aching to get her to her release._

Brooke took a step towards Eric, holding out her hand. He chuckled lightly and tossed her skirt at her, slapping her ass when she bent down to put it on. She nearly jumped out of her skin and quickly stood up straight. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him, kissing her roughly. His lips moved towards her ear and he could feel her slender body tense up.

"You and I are going to get along great, Brooke," he whispered. "Just remember - you're only good at getting on your back."

"…W-what?" Brooke stammered, pulling back.

"You heard me, slut. Sex and blowjobs are all you're good for."

He started to walk away, but paused and turned back.

"I want you out of here by the time I get back. We'll do this again next week."

The brunette just stood there - totally flabbergasted. She felt sick to her stomach, watching as Eric left and she darted to the bathroom. Dropping to her knees in tears, she hovered over the toilet. After a few moments of sobbing, she stuck her index finger down her throat until she vomited. Her tears grew worse as she buried her face in her knees. Was Eric right about her? Was she only good for sex and the occasional blowjob? Brooke struggled to her feet, flushing the toilet as she grabbed her purse and left as fast as she could, not caring that she left her shoes behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, there ya go. Enjoy and review. xoxo


End file.
